Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition containing a polyamide resin including an alicyclic skeleton of a specific structure, the polyamide resin, a method for producing the polyamide resin, a compound which is suitably used as a raw material of the polyamide resin, a method for producing the compound, a method for producing a cured film using the photosensitive resin composition, and a cured film which is obtained by curing the photosensitive resin composition.
Related Art
Polyamide resins, polyimide resins, and the like which are excellent in heat resistance, electrical properties, and mechanical properties have widely been used as materials of insulation films in various electronic parts, passivation films, surface protection films, and interlayer insulation films in semiconductor devices, and the like. Insulation films in electronic parts, passivation films, surface protection films, and interlayer insulation films in semiconductor devices, and the like are often formed to have accurate dimensions in a microscopic region. Therefore, a photosensitive composition containing a polyamide resin, a polyimide resin or a polyimide resin precursor, which facilitates accurate formation of a resin film with a predetermined size at a predetermined position by exposure and development, have often been used.
As the photosensitive composition, for example, a photosensitive composition has been proposed wherein the composition contains a polyamide resin which has a chemical structure of a polyamic acid ester of a predetermined structure and also contains two groups in a specific ratio as ester-bonded organic groups, namely a hydrocarbon group having 5 or more carbon atoms and a polymerizable functional group of a predetermined structure, such as a (meth)acryloyloxyethyl group (see Patent Document 1). According to Patent Document 1, a resin film patterned using this photosensitive composition is formed and then the resin film is heated, thus making it possible to form a cured film with a higher Young's modulus.
Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. W02013/168675